legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis of the Multi-Universe
Genesis of Dynasty Warriors is the historical project created by Porfirio 739. It tells about the creation of the multi-universe and the seven gods. History Day 1: Beginning Creation The story dates back trillion years in the begining of time. The five gods (Almighty God, Arceus, Holactie the Creator of Light, Primus, and Shenron) created the entire Multi-Universe. The planets were countlessly created. The darkness was over the surface of countless planets. The holy light vanquished the darkness. Planets are made to have a peaceful life. Suddenly, Shenron and Holactie created their loving children, who are handsome, beautiful, honest, serious, diligent, etc. Arceus then creates Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, giving them power over time, space, and antimatter respectively. Giratina, as punishment for its destructive nature, is sent by Arceus to live in the Distortion World. Dialga and Palkia then succeed in creating the multiverse and Pokémon world to retreat into their own dimensions afterwards, with a point of access being at the ancient Spear Pillar in Sinnoh. The holy gods continued to have their creation. The day they called the light; and the night they called darkness. Fight against the Three Dark Gods Continuing the creation, five gods must work together. Suddenly, the two Gods appeared in front of them. Their names are: Lord Lucemon from Digimon universe and Lord Unicron from Transformers universe. The battle began. The seven gods started to fight each other. After a long battle of time, five gods prevailed over the two dark gods. They decided to protect creation by continuing a peaceful reign. Creation of Pokemon World * Arceus creates Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, giving knowledge, emotion, and willpower to all living things that come into existence in the Pokémon world. The three dive into caves at the bottom of Lake Verity, Lake Valor, and Lake Acuity in Sinnoh, giving them the name "lake guardians". * Kyogre is formed by the pressure in the deep sea trenches, Groudon is formed deep inside the Earth, likely from hardened magma and earth, and Rayquaza is formed by the minerals of the ozone layer. Rayquaza proceeds to fly around in the ozone layer, occasionally coming to rest at Sky Pillar. * Kyogre and Groudon then proceed to fill the sea and create land, respectively. A chance meeting turns the two into rivals, and a conflict for dominance over the Pokémon world begins. This battle continues until Rayquaza quells it, causing Kyogre and Groudon to retreat to special caverns, where they rest until the events of Generation III many years later. The Red and Blue Orbs are created to prevent the reawakening of Kyogre and Groudon, and are left at Mt. Pyre for safekeeping. At this time, Mew may have been plentiful and lived in large numbers. * Landmasses such as Mt. Coronet are created, and Regigigas moves the continents, forming the regions, and creates the three titans, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, out of clay, ice, and magma, respectively. * The Sinnoh region is created around Mt. Coronet. During this violent procedure, Stark Mountain is created due to shifts in the crust of the world and Heatran is formed in a pool of lava. Arceus creates the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs before falling into a deep slumber. Day 2: Atmosphere Forming Skies and Seas In 4,600,000,000 BC, the planets were transformed themselves with peaceful skies and seas under the creation of the five holy gods. The clouds were completely formed of shaped creatures. Ocean is above the firmament. Five gods called the fimamaent Heaven. The Breed of Mudkips Mudkips bred from the oceans of the Poke Earth and Earth. Suddenly, Mudkips continued to adapt the multiversal environment. Day 3: Dry Land and Plants Prehistory From 3,000,000,000 BC-250,000,000 BC, the aquatic creatures first appeared upon the creation of the 5 gods. They live under the aquatic environment. They became extinct. Prehistory in Pokemon World * The earliest known prehistoric Pokémon existed at this time. It is possible that the Mew population may have decreased at this stage, as they slowly gave way to other Pokémon species. * 300 million years ago: An ancient version of Genesect was born. Kabuto and Kabutops lived in the sea. Team Plasma later used Genesect's DNA to create an infinitely stronger version of it with cybernetic technology. Day 4: Sun, Moon, and Stars The Sun, Moon, and Stars are created upon the creation of the five Gods. The holy clouds, galaxies, and various galactic rocks were ever made. Day 5: Fish and Birds The aerokinetic creatures lived in the air; while the aquatic creatures lived in the sea. The creations of the five gods were a great success. Day 6: Creatures on Land Mesozoic Period, Pleistocene Period, and the Dawn of Mankind * From 250,000,000 to 65,000,000 years, the dinosaurs ruled the entire planet. However, the meteor has hit the planet causing of all the dinosaurs to become extinct. * Following the deaths of the Dinosaurs, prehistoric mammals began to appear. * The mammoths and other frosty creatures died out, thus marking the end of Ice Age and the dawn of humanity begins. Pokemon World Prehistory * 10,000 years ago: During the last Ice Age, the Mamoswine population flourished, then decreased when the Ice Age ended. The first humans also appeared around this time. * At some point in the distant past, the Magikarp population mutates due to unknown reasons and becomes weaker. * At some point after the Iron Age, Regigigas is sealed away in the Snowpoint Temple, and Regirock, Regice and Registeel are sealed away at various points across the Hoenn region after years of human worship. Digital World Prehistory * The earliest known Prehistoric Digimon existed in millions of years ago. They intended to rule the Digital World; but they became extinct, along the Dinosaur Digimon. * Years 10,000 Years Ago, Mammothmon population flourished, it marks the end of Ice Age. The dawn of humanity begins. Lucemon's Reign of Terror After the dawn of Mankind, Lucemon has brought peace and order in the Pokemon World and the Digital World. Suddenly, the rebellion broke out. Lucemon brings calamity, hatred, despair, sadness, and genocide throughout the world. The original Ten Legendary Warriors succeeded in defeating and sealing the Lord Lucemon Away to the Dark Area. With Lord Lucemon's sinister reign ended, they left their powers to the Celestial Digimon in the form of the Spirits. Resting on the Seventh Day After six days, God ceased from all works of creation. In miracles, he has overruled nature, but never changed its settled course, or added to it. God did not rest as one weary, but as one well pleased. Notice the beginning of the kingdom of grace, in the sanctification, or keeping holy, of the sabbath day. The solemn observing of one day in seven as a day of holy rest and holy work, to God's honour, is the duty of all to whom God has made known his holy sabbaths. At this time none of the human race were in being but our first parents. For them the sabbath was appointed; and clearly for all succeeding generations also. The Christian sabbath, which we observe, is a seventh day, and in it we celebrate the rest of God the Son, and the finishing the work of our redemption. External Link Wikipedia Category:Porfirio 739 Category:LOTM: Dynasty Warriors Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe